campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Environmental protection
This format doesn't really leave room for technical, scientific, or source driven discussion, especially when it comes to the various support/dissent views. Wouldn't it be simpler to have a basic non-partisan introduction to the issue followed by various users opinions? In this way users can better incorporate media, links, and formatting that will serve to justify their position.--Shep 20:21, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Let's add content & debate, but keep the Perspectives I really like seeing everybody's different beliefs and where they're coming from. I agree that we need more "objective" discussion and analysis, as well as a place for back-and-forth debate, but the Perspectives are really cool because you can just share who you are and what you believe, without being attacked, and learn what others think as well. The perspectives are too static and don't give people an opportunity to say what they feel in a manner that can be appreciated fully. I agree that the section should stay but the limitations of the framework don't allow for anything comprehensive as far as understanding what people think. Consider the current opinions, we have people offering a perspective on global warming, pollution, sustainability, etc. This format is just too generic and won't give readers or contributors any concrete idea about what people think about particular aspects of environmental regulation, community efforts, technology, or any of the other branches which need to come off of this category. Perspectives are great but I just think they need to be more specific and a part of each category. --Shep 21:21, 6 July 2006 (UTC) I agree that as the site grows, these need to become more specific. But it's interesting to me, at this point, to just see what people have "top of mind." I also really like that these are "first person." You are right that a rigid structure has some confines, but I believe there is a place for that as WELL as a looser discussion. I like hearing "who people are" and what they think in a general way. I think as the site evolves, you're right... these should become part of more specific categories... it's more the flavor of these that I am appreciating. Plus, look at how fast people are adding them! I'm learning a lot already... 75.18.115.149 22:36, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Maybe opinions shouldn't lead Why not put the more objective discussion on top, with the "What's your perspective" section further down the page? I agree that it doesn't make much sense to start with our opinions, instead of a description of the issues. I think breaking 'Environmental Protection' down into specific issues and policy areas to be debated might be a useful way of directing discussion which is not as limiting as the 'i am - and i think -' format. Perhaps if there were an outline of the current environmental policy agendas of different groups - both American and international - this might be a good way to generate some productive discussion? --Lampshade 16:40, 6 July 2006 (UTC) I agree -- "Environmental Protection" encompasses a number of widely differing topics. -- Jrcchicago 16:47, 6 July 2006 (UTC) So I guess we should start breaking it down and so I'm curious how people want to do this. Should we use the EPA Categories? As well I'm wondering if a root group on the main page be devoted to the environment since protection is a rather limited and controversial subject? --Shep 20:20, 6 July 2006 (UTC) I agree. I think there should be a brief objective part that summarizes the debate and includes facts that are indisputable and relevant (such as current laws, trends, stuff like that) and then separate the perspectives into a few (possible three or less) essays that will act as debating tool. The essays would be updated dynamically to answer each other's debates. Someone just needs to lay out a skeleton framework for the essay, and the start in on the content. By the time it's done, we could conceivably have the most articulate expose ever on any given topic. --Ferguson 20:26, 6 July 2006 (UTC)